A New Start With A New Family
by LiveForLove42
Summary: Imagine being kicked out of your house by your own mother and being placed with a abusive boyfriend right after you dad dies, will Mo and Glitch be able to help there young friend Tori?


I pull my hoodie tighter around my head and cross my arms over my stomach. Tears stream down my cold pale face. I hear his voice yelling to me from a short distance back, the sound of his voice stings like thousands of needles are stabbing my heart. He went to far this time, he has abused me before, a slap across my face or shoving me to the floor and a kick was normally the worst, but this...this is to far, i think that one of my ribs is bruised, I don't even know what I did to upset him, he just beat me for no reason, I don't know if he was drunk or what. His yells are growing louder echoing through the cold stale air, I start to run, it hurts to run, But i push past the pain and run as fast as my body will let me, tears blinding my sight, I don't know where I'm going, I just run, I don't care where i end up as long as its anywhere but here. I run until his yells fade out into blissful silence, but I don't stop running my feet won't let me, I don't feel safe yet, but something makes me stop like I hit a brick wall,except it isn't a wall that i ran into but a person, its Glitch "Woah! Tori what are you doing here it's freezing and why are you crying?!" I look around me I'm in the worst possible part of town where all the gangs hang out. I can't speak my sobs won't let me "Just calm down, just breathe" He says pulling me to his body and rubbing my back, I cry into his chest for awhile, and only when I stop crying does he pull away and look into my red glassy eyes "Come on we're going to my house, ok?" I nod my head, and he pulls me to him with one arm and digs around in his pocket for his phone and dials someone's number "Hey Mo I need you to pick me and Tori up, something happened and she needs me" he hangs up and holds me protectively in his arms "Don't worry, I'm here no one can hurt you now" I know he's right, I know I'm safe here in his arms, but im to on edge. Mo comes and picks us up and brings me to there apartment, he shows me where the guest room, is I go and sit on the bed Glitch sits down and grabs my hand "I'm going to get you some clean clothes to change into I'll be right back, ok" He says as he gets up but I don't let his hand go, I look at him with my eyes pleading for him to stay. He bends down and gives me a reassuring hug and whispers in to my ear "I will be back in five minutes, I promise" He stands up and I let his hand slide out of mine as he walks out of the room that for awhile will be mine. I curl my knees to my chest and think about all of the things that have happened in the last hour, I start to cry again, this has been happening for to long, I'm done, I'm done thinking that its my fault, I'm done thinking that I deserve it, because I don't, it's not my fault, it's him, he 's the one with problems! His anger thats built up, so he takes it all out on me. I've been holding back my years for so long. Now I can't stop them. I rest my head on top of my knees and try to contain my self before Glitch comes back, but it's no use, I here steps coming towards the room, I dry my face as Glitch walks in with clothes in one hand and hot chocolate in the other. He puts the hot drink on the night stand and walks to me he hands me a pair of black basketball shorts and a plain blue T-shirt "Here I thought these would be comfortable enough to sleep in, I'll wait out side the door while you change, tell me when your done" I nod to him and He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. I change into the soft baggy clothes, they smell just like him, I pull the draw string on the shorts and tie a bow to keep them from falling down, I look at my arms and calves make shure there's no visible bruises. " I'm done" I say in a quiet shaky voice. He comes in and walks over to me with a smile on his face. "It's nice to hear your voice, and by the way you look adorable in my clothes" He says tugging on the shirt he gave me. He called me adorable, I can feel my cheeks heat up. Ive like Glitch for a long time, If I hadn't been forcibly stuck by my mom with that jerk Tyler i would have been with Glitch. Glitch walks to the night stand and gets my drink. "Sit down and get comfy" I do as he says and sit crisscross on the plush queen mattress, he sits in front of me and hands me my hot chocolate, I stare down at the sweet brown liquid with many little puffy white marshmallows swirling around in it. "Talk to me Tori...Why where you crying and who where you running from?" He says this in the most soft sweet voice that I have ever heard him speak in. I lower my mug and rest it on my leg. I take a deep breath trying to put together what I'm going to tell him, I can't lie to him, he already knows that he verbally abuses me but I've never told him that he beats me, I didn't want him to get involved, I didn't want him to hurt Glitch like he hurts me. "There's something that I havnt told you Glitch..." I say trailing off. I don't look up, suddenly the contents of my cup become a very interesting thing to look at "You can tell me anything Tori, you know that" He's so calm and caring, I don't want to see his reaction, I'm scared to "Tyler doesn't JUST verbally abuse me..." I say this very quietly, "He beat you?!" I nod my head yes, I get the courage to look up at him, my eyes lock with his they are dazed over with fury he is clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles are turning white, he stands up and starts to pace, his hands still curled into fists at his sides "Why didn't you ever tell me Tori?! I could have helped you! I could have prevented all of that pain and torture! Why didn't you breakup with him?!" "I was afraid to! I wouldn't have anywhere to go!" " You could have come here and lived with us!" I went quiet, he turns around a runs his hand through his green and black hair. He faces me "... Why didn't you tell me ?" He sounds sad and hurt " I didn't want you to be worried... I didn't want him to hurt you like he hurt me" I stand up looking down at the ground when I say this, I didn't mean to hurt him I would never do that to him! What he does next surprises me, I'm expecting him to yell at me more or give me a long lecture but instead he grits his teeth and looks towards the door then back at me, my eyes are starting to water, am i losing my best friend? He turns around and storms out the door, I follow him pleading "No please Glitch I didn't mean to hurt you if I did! I would never try to do hurt you!" He stops abruptly i run into his back, he turns around and cups his hands around my face "Don't worry, you didn't hurt me...but I'm going to hurt him" He says that last part in a deep dark tone that I have never heard come from him before "No Glitch please don't please! I'm ok now there's no reason to go back there please!" I say looking him in the eyes "Oh so now your defending him?! After what he did to you?!" "No not at all!" I say in protest, he throws his hands up in the air "Then what?! You want me to sit around knowing that, that ass whole didn't get what he deserved?!" I can't believe what I'm hearing! Im trying to protect him! "I don't want you to get hurt Glitch! When he starts something he will not stop! Believe me, he was a kick boxer before he became a drunk jerk! You don't want to know what that type of rage feels like!" He goes quiet looking down at his shoes. Then he looks into my teary eyes. He pulls me to his chest "I'm sorry Tori, I know your right, I just let my anger get the best of me, you don't need anymore drama in your life right now" I bury my face in his chest then look up at him "Thank you, if you wouldn't have found me Tyler would have" He tightens his grip at the mention of his name he kisses my forehead "Your welcome" Mo comes around the corner dripping wet in a towel "Yo, what was with all the ruckus?" Glitch explains every thing to Mo after he gets dressed. "Shawty why didn't you just tell us? You know our door is always open." "I know, i know, I'm sorry Mo" I say Looking down, Mo's been like a dad to me ever sense mine died and my mom became a drugie "it's ok darlin... By the way welcome to the family" Mo says with a big smile on his face "What?" Ok now I'm confused "That spare bedroom is now yours, your gonna live hear with us from now on ok? No more drunkin freaks are gonna hurt you with us around!" Mo says putting a arm around Glitch's shoulders, I give Mo a huge smile " Oh my god thank you do much Mo!" I run to him and give him a big hug " No problem! Just make yourself at home! Your in the Hi-Def family now!" I pull away and look at Mo then at Glitch "What better family could I possibly ask for?" They both smile and give me a group hug. ...For once something in my life is going right. Please review my lovelies! ;D 


End file.
